She's Belle
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Jack meets Belle when he's 14 and she's 11 and they don't like each other. 13 years later, they meet again and Jack invites Belle onto the Pearl. Feelings develop and it comes to a head when they're mutinied and left for dead on that island. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer – I don't own POTC. Not mine, nuh-uh. I do own Belle and the plot line, I reckon.**

**I'm baaaaaaack! It turns out that I can't stay away from POTC for long at all. The first sentence of this popped into my head about two hours ago and I wrote it down. This is just the first taster chapter to see what you think. It's before CotBP so it'll be my own plot line this time. Please tell me what you think! **

I first met Jack Sparrow when I was eleven years old. It was brief, fleeting and annoying. He was slightly older than me, around fourteen at the time. He had chocolate brown eyes that showed daring and mischief and he also had dreadlocks. There was a red bandana tied around his head in an extremely tight knot that made me wonder if he ever took it off.

"Jack Sparrow, love. And you are?" he asked roguishly. I wondered why he was so flirtatious towards me when I was eleven and I wasn't a pretty child. It was just strange. I raised a single eyebrow slightly and looked into his eyes.

"I'm Belle," I answered and turned to walk away but I heard him snort. I knew why he was snorting. It was common knowledge that Belle meant beautiful and I most certainly was not. I was scrawny, with no shape or figure. I had pale skin, far too pale for someone who spent their entire life on a ship in the sun with a smattering of freckles across my cheeks which was humiliating to say the least. I wasn't very tall (actually, I was rather short. I came to about Jack's chest level and that was ridiculous, even with the age difference). My hair a strange reddish colour, but not the rich red/orange colour that some lucky people had, mine was a faded red as though it couldn't decide between red or blonde and it was as thin as hair can be without me being bald.

"I'll believe that when I see it," he laughed and I rolled my eyes, not bothering to turn around and acknowledge his statement. I walked up to my father, Joseph Roberts, and waited for him to finish talking to some man with large sideburns and a leather flask. It wasn't a very piratey name but it was better than some. My father handed over a bag of money.

"Aye, that'll 'bout do it," the man said and my father nodded, taking my hand and leading me to the ship. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jack bloody Sparrow smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out and turned around, not looking back at him.

That was thirteen years ago. I hadn't seen him since, not that I wanted to but I had heard the stories. He had taken over the _Black Pearl_ and, from what I heard, pillaged just about every port in existence. On the night that his crew appeared in my current port (I couldn't tell you the name if you asked me. It was just somewhere to live), I tried to sneak out but it didn't work. I knew they were pirates and, being a pirate myself, I didn't care about what they were doing. All I cared about was getting out of the bar before I was mistaken for a whore. I skirted through little alleys and through tiny gaps between houses all for it to backfire when I found a pistol directed straight in the middle of my forehead. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"That's not what you want," I complained slightly and moved my eyes passed the gun to see the man holding it and almost toppled over. Reigning in my shock, I looked at the man who had changed so much since I had first met him at fourteen years old. He still wore the red bandana and he was frowning at me, looking me over curiously.

"You look familiar, love, have I threatened you before?" he asked and I debated whether or not to tell him. He was different, clearly, but he was still recognisable. I clearly wasn't and that's what I glorified in. My hair had finally decided what colour it was, settling on a golden blonde with a slight red glow in the sun and it was thicker with waves, stuck in between curls and straight which was slightly annoying. My skin didn't make me look like the walking dead and was a healthy tanned colour although my freckles remained. I had filled out so that I actually looked like a woman and not a twig. I wore brown breeches with heeled leather boots that had fancy silver buckles (I may have stolen them). My top was off the shoulders and was tightened with an emerald green sash around the waist.

"Who are you?" I demanded in what I hoped to be a harsh tone. I knew who he was but I needed to stall. I didn't want him to know, he didn't need to know.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love," he answered cockily. Well, it seemed that his ego had inflated since he'd been fourteen. I sighed when I realised that he was expecting an answer and had another internal debate. Should I give him a fake name and be on my merry way? Or should I tell him the truth? I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I did. I looked into his eyes with my grey-green ones and saw him hesitate slightly, as though he recognised me already.

"I'm Belle," I answered quietly but he still heard me. He gaped stupidly at me as I waited for a coherent response (or a response at least). The pistol lowered and he tucked it into his belt. His eyes ran over me, seemingly taking in every aspect of my appearance. He gave a small smile as he looked over my face, as though reminiscing.

"I believe it now," he replied and I made a face. I was hardly beautiful, merely more attractive than I had been at eleven years old although that wasn't hard.

"So it's Captain now?" I asked jokingly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, love. Ye should see the _Black Pearl_," he said and I raised a single eyebrow, watching recognition flash through his eyes once again.

"Why, because I'm not the ugly little girl you met before?" I couldn't help but challenge. He looked slightly put out, like he didn't expect me to argue.

"Nah, because you smell of adventure," he replied confidently. I looked into his eyes, searching for deceit. He was one of the best liars out there, able to talk himself out of anything, which I knew. But anyone who is human can never completely hide lies from their eyes and I had vigilantly paid attention over the years, teaching myself to catch an untruth at a glance. My thorough (and slightly too prolonged) analysis of Jack's pools of chocolate revealed nothing but adventure.

"At least I don't smell of piss and drunks," I said as I shrugged and walked past him towards his beloved ship.

"You smell of that too, love," he said as he walked beside me. I looked up at him but didn't say anything, merely smiling slightly. He mimicked it and led me onto the _Black Pearl_. She really was beautiful, just like I had always imagined. And I got to stay there. Smiling once more at Jack, I took off to explore whilst the sounds of pillaging and pirate laughter continued from the port.

Jack POV

I watched her go off to explore the _Pearl_ and found myself watching everything she did. I watched the slight swish of her hair, the noticeable movement of her hips as she walked and the bare skin of her shoulders, finding myself captivated. It couldn't be possible that this woman was the silly, mousy girl I'd met thirteen years ago because she was beautiful now. Shaking myself slightly, I swaggered over the helm and watched the port, focusing on every sound, movement and smell coming from it to keep my thoughts drifting to the woman wondering alone on my ship.

**Questions? Comments? No flames, I own a fire extinguisher. Actually, I don't. I don't even have water near me at the moment. Please let me know. Love Bianca :) x**


	2. And so it Begins

**Chapter Two**

The crew seemed alright. Pintel and Ragetti were excellent for amusement and we got on well. Bootstrap was lovely, especially by pirate standards. Barbossa was a scraggly, creepy pervert that could throw himself overboard for all I cared. I waltzed up to the helm where Jack was leaning casually against the rail whilst Bootstrap kept us on course. Who knew where we were going? I didn't.

"Hello, love," he said without turning round. I swear his mouth didn't even move.

"Captain," I greeted and leant against the rail with him.

"How's yer father?" he asked me and I inhaled sharply.

"Dead," I said simply. It was a lot easier than elaborating. If I went into detail, I'd end up in tears. And big girls don't cry, just like my father always told me. I saw Jack looking at me out of the corner of my eye but I refused to turn and look.

"Sorry about that love," he said and I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter," I said shortly. I didn't want to talk about it. Jack's finger came under my chin and tilted my head around to face his concerned face. For a pirate, he showed a lot of emotion. There was a small frown on his face as he looked down at me (I still only came to his chest level).

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and I shook my head.

"If I talk about it, I'll cry. And big girls don't cry," I replied and he frowned deeper.

"You're not a big girl. You're a tiny woman," he said logically and I smiled, smacking him lightly.

"We were on a ship in the middle of nowhere. I think we were heading to Singapore and I was only fourteen at the time. The crew member in the crow's nest warned us of a ship approaching with no colours. Naturally, it was pirates and we being pirates knew that they shouldn't be trusted. There was a full-on attack and they boarded our ship before I could even blink. They shot my father right in the middle of his head straight in front of me. I screamed and struggled against the pirates holding me but I never cried. They tied me to the mast, grabbed everything they could and went back to their ship but not before lighting a line of powder leading to the powder magazine. I managed to get free of the mast and jump overboard but the ship blew up just as I jumped and I got caught in it," I told him with my voice growing more and more choked as I strained to hold back tears. I untied the knot in my emerald sash and let it fall off of my waist, hanging loosely in my hand. I slowly lifted my top up, revealing my stomach and some of my ribs. Grotesque burns covered every inch of my skin. Most of them were a shiny red with glowing white outlines although some had black areas. I lowered my top and tied the sash around my waist once again. Jack was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I smiled hesitantly through the gathering tears.

"You survived an explosion," he stated and I smiled gently this time.

"Yes, I did," I replied. He shook his head as though to get rid of some irksome fly. He looked into my watery eyes.

"Tiny woman," he reminded me and I laughed slightly as the tears spilled over. His arms were suddenly around me and I rested my head on his chest, trying desperately to ignore the pounding of my heart. I noticed that his wasn't beating at a normal pace either but paid it no attention as I cried silently into his chest. Jack was right; I wasn't a big girl anymore. I was a woman (tiny or not) and it didn't matter if I cried. It became painfully obvious that I was in tears in view of the entire crew but when I looked up, no one was paying me any attention. I looked up into Jack's eyes and saw him looking down at me with something akin to sympathy. His hand was stroking my tear stained face and his face was lowering towards mine. My heart accelerated. I didn't know what to do. What was he doing? What was I doing? Was anyone watching us? Why did I care? I stopped breathing in anticipation but, just before his lips could brush mine, Barbossa interrupted.

"Leave the girl alone, Jack," he said in a creepy tone. I shuddered minimally and turned to face the hideous first mate.

"Woman," I corrected and walked away to get some kind of amusement from Pintel and Ragetti as I tried to organise my thoughts. This was just a fleeting thing, it didn't matter. Jack was just messing with me. He was just going to bed me and move on, right? Why did that thought give me little comfort? As I laughed with Pintel and Ragetti, unintentional as their humour may have been, I looked up at the helm and blushed deeply red as I saw Jack was already staring at me. I snapped my head back to the two pirates, trying hard to ignore the rushing of blood in my ears.

Jack POV

Utterly insane. That is what that was. There is no other explanation into why I just tried to kiss Belle Roberts, absolutely none. Just because her eyes were shiny when filled with tears and she was adorably short didn't mean anything. I stared at her as she spoke with the two buffoons I was ashamed to call crewmembers. She seemed to be distracted. As she looked up and straight at me, she blushed and I grinned. She whipped her head back around to the two imbeciles. I watched her laugh (whilst still blushing) and thought of my first mate. Barbossa seemed to be paying a lot of attention to her, I noticed as I saw him too staring at Belle. I growled slightly at the thought of him getting anywhere near her and realised that it was slightly possessive. Needing a distraction, I went in search for rum and chart a course. Anything to keep my mind off the beautiful blonde/red head.

**I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's so short. I'm writing the next chapter RIGHT NOW and will do my best to update tomorrow. Think of it as my way of saying happy birthday to myself. Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Trouble

**Chapter Three**

Belle POV

It was three days into the voyage and Captain Jack seemed to be everywhere I went. When I went to scavenge some rum or leftover food, he was there to share it with. When I went to get some privacy, he was there to assure me that being alone didn't do anyone any good. When I went to bed, he was always there to say goodnight. And when I was avoiding Barbossa and his rather creepy attempts at conversation, Jack was there to tell him to bugger off.

"And here you are again," I greeted as I waltzed into his cabin. It had become the common thing to announce my appearance even though it was expected that he was in this cabin. It was his after all.

"Indeed I am here, love," he replied without looking up from his maps and his compass. He had been at it all day. I perched on the tiny bit of desk space left.

"Ok, I've been on this ship three days. I think I merit knowing where we're going, at least," I finally complained and saw him smirk.

"It was only a matter of time," he muttered and finally looked up. I inhaled sharply as his eyes connected with mine and became extremely aware that my hair was very knotted and clumped around my head. He didn't seem to notice though. I decided to try and distract him from my lack of breath and idiotic appearance.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" I asked carefully and he smirked again.

"What's in it for me?" he asked casually as he leaned up towards me. My breathing hitched and my heart accelerated but I didn't move.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said sneakily and was surprised as I managed to keep my voice steady. His breath was muddling my ability to do anything. He was getting closer and close and I couldn't breathe in anticipation. Then someone knocked on the door and I gasped, toppling off of the table. Jack laughed once and helped me up. I nicked his chair and watched as Barbossa strolled into the cabin. He really was rather unattractive. His teeth were yellow, his skin was broken and blemished and his hair looked constantly wet. He also had a stupidly big hat with an idiotically large feather.

"Belle," he greeted, baring his teeth in what he seemed to think was a smile. I grimaced in return and gladly turned my back on him when Jack shooed me out of his chair. I hopped up onto the table once again and crossed my legs, waiting for Barbossa to speak again.

"Hector, we're in the middle of something," Jack said in a bored tone. I smiled slightly but it fell away when the first mate looked at me with a glare.

"That's what concerns me," he answered. "Captain, the crew, meaning me as well, have bin talkin'. We may be pirates, but on a ship, everythin's in equal share, don't ye think?" he continued. I eyed him warily. I didn't trust him at all.

"Aye, I suppose so," Jack answered, still sounding bored.

"That be includin' the bearings for Isle de Muerta, Captain," Barbossa hinted. Ah, so that's where they were heading. I'd heard it was the home of vast treasures but no one could get there without knowing where it was. Jack must have tricked the bearings out of someone. Then Jack did something stupid that made my eyes widen so much I feared my eyeballs would fall out. He gave up the bearings.

"Are you crazy, Jack? I don't think you should have done that!" I protested. Barbossa simply smirked and left us alone. I stomped up to Jack and stood directly in front of him. He looked down at me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I trust him, love. He's not my first mate for nothin'," Jack said assuredly. I looked up into the chocolate brown of his eyes.

"I don't trust him. And I think it's a mistake that you do," I stated. Jack shrugged but still didn't move his hands from my shoulders and held tightly when I tried to leave.

"I don't think ye should sleep out there tonight, love. If ye don't trust them, maybe you should stay here," he suggested and I blinked once in shock.

"Um . . ." I began but didn't finish. He wanted me to stay with him, in his cabin? Why would he want that? Was this it? Was the end of the electric shocks I got when he touched me, the end of my blushing and the end of the flirting? I looked up to see Jack staring at me.

"Nothin' will happen that you don't want. I'm just making sure my Belle stays out of harm's way," he assured me. I grinned and didn't bother correcting him on the 'my Belle' comment.

"If you insist, Captain," I said and made to lie on the floor. I didn't get halfway down before Jack snatched me up and laid me on the bed, making himself comfortable beside me.

"Just Jack to you love," he said and promptly fell asleep. I couldn't sleep. My heart was hammering, my breathing was harsh and I couldn't think straight. I was in bed with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow and he hadn't slept with me. That had to be some kind of mistake. Or maybe I just wasn't the type he went after. I didn't put myself out there; therefore I wasn't good enough to sleep with. Maybe that was the case. I didn't have time to contemplate much longer because the door handle started moving slowly. I tensed and waited for whoever it was to enter. It didn't take long. I cursed Jack internally for not locking the door and closed my eyes, leaving a small slither of space so I could see anything happening. Barbossa entered the cabin along with several members of the crew.

"Get the girl," Barbossa hissed and Pintel seemed to hesitate before complying with the order. He grabbed my arm and hauled me off the bed, slapping a hand over my mouth to stop me screaming.

"None of that, poppet," he whispered. I struggled against him then eventually just bit his hand. He yelped and let go of me. I turned to Jack to find that he was still sleeping! Two other crew members restrained me but I screamed before they could gag me. This was followed by two things. One, I was violently gagged. And two, Jack FINALLY woke up. He looked around in a slightly drunken manner until he caught sight of me, restrained, gagged and glaring. That's when he sat up.

"Hector, what is this?" he asked casually. I glared harder at him and mumbled profanities against the dirty cloth in my mouth. A pistol clicked and I felt it rest against my temple. My eyes widened.

"This, Jack, is a mutiny," Barbossa informed him. I growled as they led me out on deck. It was completely dark but I could make out the faint outline of an island in the distance. That seemed to be our destination. I saw Jack was dragged up beside me. My gag was tightened and my hands were bound behind my back. I was allowed to keep my sword and I was given a pistol with a single shot. This was wonderful.

"Ladies first," one of the crew said to me. I glared at him, then Jack and finally Barbossa before approaching the plank that they'd generally laid out for us. I walked along it, refusing to look back at the leering crew members and the idiotic former Captain. With a final deep breath, I leapt off the plank and landed with a large splash in the water below. It was then that I realised that I couldn't swim with my hands behind my back_. Oh, Jack Sparrow was in SO much trouble when I got my hands on him!_ I thought as I started sinking rather rapidly. Yes, he was in deep trouble. And so was I.

**PLEASE forgive me for my lack of update. By my standards, this has been an EXTREMELY long time and it might be by yours to although it's been about a week. Again, I'm sorry but I think this chapter is ok. Love Bianca :) x**


	4. What are you doing?

**Chapter Four**

Jack POV

That stupid, idiotic, annoying, angel-faced woman with adorable freckles had just jumped off the plank with her hands tied behind her back! Why she hadn't demanded them to at least be tied in front of her was beyond me until I realised that she was probably panicking too much to think of negotiating. I wasn't though.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked Barbossa although I knew the answer.

"Ye going to abandon the lovely lass, Jack?" he countered and I glared. Damn it, he had a bloody good point there.

"This won't be the last, Barbossa," I said, finally using his last name. I walked onto the plank and leapt of, diving deep into the water. I cursed the darkness of the night but searched for Belle desperately. I finally spotted her and kicked off a rock to propel us to the surface. When I finally got air, I swam fast towards the island and laid her down gently on the beach. She didn't move and she didn't breathe. She wasn't wearing a corset and I had no idea what to do so I improvised. Sitting her up as straight as possible, I slapped her back, hard. It took several attempts but she finally gave a gurgling cough and water poured out of her mouth. I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly removed the gag which probably wasn't helping matters.

Belle POV

I woke up coughing water out of my lungs in the most painful way. When I finally stopped, I was breathing harshly and my throat felt like it had been rubbed with a rusty sword. I finally paid attention to my surroundings and noticed that I was on a beach in the dark. It wasn't the most helpful of observations but it made me remember how I had gotten to the beach. Where the hell was Jack?

"Next time, love, I'd really rather your hands were tied in front of you," said a voice and I breathed deeply, turning to see Jack, soaking wet and sitting rather close to me.

"If someone had locked their door, my hands might have not needed to be tied in the first place," I snapped. He simply looked at me. I realised that my hands were still tied but the gag was gone. Great, Jack had saved my life. I couldn't be mad at him now!

"Sorry, love," he said and quickly went to untie my hands. I knew he was apologising for our predicament and it was simple but it was an apology. I stretched when he released me then turned to fully face him, sitting cross legged in the sand.

"Jack, what are we going to do? We have no food or drink and no way to escape. There's no one around!" I said and noticed how dry my voice was. Jack's hand went to my knee and my heart skipped several beats.

"That's not true. I'm here and you're here. There are lots of fun activities we could be doing," he said and I blushed extremely deeply at his implication. I was extremely thankful for the darkness at that moment. I put my hand over his.

"Yes, like sleeping. Goodnight Jack," I said and shuffled over so I could lie down in the sand. Within seconds, Jack was there and had pulled me into his chest. I blushed again but stayed put. He was very comfortable.

JBJBJBJBJB

I woke up in the iron tight grip of Jack but found myself unbothered by it. His grip was warm and safe and oh so comforting. I considered snuggling deeper but realised that would not be a good idea. Instead of indulging myself, I wriggled carefully out of his arms (with difficulty. He had a tight grip on me) and stood up, stretching my tired and aching muscles. I was completely dry after almost drowning but my hair was tangled around my head and my clothes were a mess. It didn't matter much, I was a pirate and Jack was a pirate. We weren't expected to be clean. Deciding to familiarise myself with the island, I took one last glance at a heavily sleeping Jack and started walking. There wasn't much to look at. The sand was the rich white-gold colour consistent with most Caribbean beaches, the water was a crystal blue which you could see some tropical fish in and the palm trees had emerald green leaves with rich brown coconuts. It didn't take long for me to realise that the island wasn't very big at all. It was tiny actually and there was no food to be found. I reached Jack in an extremely short amount of time and discovered that, until I was dead, I was going to be very, very bored on this stupid, godforsaken spit of land. I also discovered nothing but a faint imprint on the sand where Jack had been sleeping. Looking around frantically, I tried to track him. That didn't take long either. I noticed him bouncing up and down on the sand within the shade of the palm trees.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I watched him knocking on a palm tree.

"I am looking for – aha!" he cried and pulled something up. Sand fell off the trapdoor and he went down some stairs.

"I don't know how he does it," I mumbled to myself as he came back up carrying two bottles of rum.

"Knock yourself out, love," he said as he handed one bottle to me. I smiled at him out of amusement.

"Jack, it's barely morning," I said and he shrugged, walking back towards the beach. I followed him, still smiling, and plopped down in the sand. Jack was drinking quite merrily. I decided that I didn't want to drink. I wanted to swim.

"If you won't drink that, I will," Jack said in a mock warning voice. I laughed and held the bottle away from him.

"I'll drink it, just not now. I'm going for a swim," I said cheerfully and pulled off my boots. I untied the sash around my waist tied my shirt tightly instead. I stood up and walked towards the ocean, glancing back towards Jack who looked a little stunned. I grinned at him and dove into the water. It was a lovely warm temperature and I smiled as my hair swirled around me. I felt a sense of freedom, the same kind I felt when sailing and I loved it. After a while, the waves ceased to amuse my bored state and I swam back to shore. Jack looked up as I sat next to him and his eyebrows rose in what I could only describe as an appreciative manner.

"Your top is see-through, darlin'," he told me and I looked down to see that he was right. I blushed extremely deeply and snatched my sash, running into the cover of the trees. Making sure that the cocky 'captain' couldn't see me anymore; I took the top off and wrapped the sash around my body securely. It exposed all of my shoulders but it covered my torso, which is what I was most concerned about. I grabbed my top and made my way back to the beach. Jack watched me and pouted attractively when he saw I was fully covered (almost). I laid the top out on the sand to dry. There was nothing I could do about my trousers except wait.

"Disappointed?" I asked slyly. He grinned roguishly at me.

"Maybe just a little," he said, glancing once more at me and then taking a large gulp of his rum. I mimicked his movement and he nodded in appreciation. As I swigged some more rum, I noticed Jack trying to subtly shift closer to me out of the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes at him but let him come closer. I still remembered the previous night and how nice it felt when he held me and how comfortable he was. When he finally reached me, he'd given up on subtlety. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his side.

"Sparrow, what are you doing?" I asked as I turned to look at him. His breath was warm on my face as I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"We're going to be here a while," he hinted and I raised a single eyebrow.

"What's your point, Jack?" I asked and was ashamed that my voice was extremely husky. Jack actually put his rum down and lifted his hand to stroke his finger across my cheekbone. My breathing hitched as it did so many times when I was around him.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Belle," he said in a low voice. I was finding it difficult to use my lungs.

"Again, what's your point?" I asked but he just placed his finger on my lips and moved his head towards mine. This time, there would be no one to interrupt, no one to disrupt our moment. Except me. Panic shot through me as I realised that I didn't want to be just another of Jack's whores. It had occurred to me before but this time we were alone with no disturbances. I jerked backwards just before his lips touched mine and shot upwards into standing position.

"I'm going to go and, uh, look at palm trees," I said lamely and ran off to another part of the tiny island. What the hell was that? I came to the conclusion that I had some issues to work through. I could feel Jack's eyes on me so I retreated further away to try and regain my composure and sort through my swirling thoughts. Damn that alluring pirate.

**Ok, in my opinion, this was a pretty lame chapter and I really didn't know how to end it. But it's up after a long time (almost a month, I think) and I'm working on the rest! Love Bianca :) x**


	5. A Night on the Beach

**Chapter Five**

Jack POV

I didn't know what I did. She had been open to me before, on the _Pearl_ and now she just ran away. I had realised that there would be no interruptions this time, no one to get in our way and ruin the moment. She seemed to realise that too and maybe that's what scared her off. Or maybe I was just being influenced by the rum in my system and had imagined her attraction to me. No, that wasn't possible. I was Captain Jack Sparrow, no woman resisted my charms. But Belle was completely and utterly different. She had resisted. She'd resisted for a lot longer than any woman before her. And that's when it hit me like a rum bottle over the head. Any woman before her. I didn't know what it was, but something told me that she believed she was one of the women I'd left in many ports. But she wasn't. She was different, in every way, including that one. She'd vanished to another area of the island and I knew she needed privacy. I watched the waves of the crystal clear sea, occasionally sipping the rum gripped in my hand and thought. We needed a way to get off this island but, in a way, I didn't particularly want to leave. Belle was here and she would get away as fast as the sea would carry her as soon as we escaped this godforsaken island. I took a large gulp of rum as that thought ran through my head.

Belle POV

I avoided Jack for the rest of the day. It took me until the sun set for me to figure out my thoughts. When I finally did, I wondered back over to the beach to find Jack and his empty rum bottle. But he was perfectly sober and awake, surprisingly. He'd built a fire for warmth and light and I smiled slightly at the back of his head. Nervously, I approached him and slowly sat down next to him. I pulled my white top over my sash and then undid the sash and pulled it out from under the top, securing it round my waist once again. I looked at Jack who was staring out at the sea with a calm expression.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked suddenly and I felt my heart skip at his voice.

"There's nothing to eat," I answered, still staring at him. He turned his head and I inhaled sharply as his gaze met mine.

"Why are ye staring at me, love?" he asked with a cocky grin. I smiled hesitantly and slid slightly closer.

"Do I need a reason to stare?" I asked gently and he shrugged.

"I can't really blame you. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, staring is expected," he answered confidently. I grinned at him and edged even closer so that I was right next to him, our shoulders touching.

"You're far too full of yourself," I commented and he raised an eyebrow at me, causing me to blush.

"And you are far too confusing," he said and I sighed as I realised that he was talking about earlier.

"I was just being stupid earlier. I was thinking too much and had to sort all the thoughts out or I would've exploded," I answered and it was the complete truth. Jack looked at me carefully and I knew he found truth in my eyes. He tilted his head to the side as though deep in thought. Decision entered his eyes and the arm he wasn't leaning on reached up. His fingers ghosted against my cheekbone and I let my eyes flutter closed this time. The hand left a trail of heat as it went around the back of my neck and began leading my head forwards. I didn't stop it; I didn't want to stop it. I felt Jacks lips softly touch mine and sighed happily. It was a simple, gentle kiss but perfect. When I didn't pull away or slap him, he deepened the kiss and I happily responded, moving my lips against his eagerly. My arms wrapped around his neck as one of his continued holding my head in place and the other pulled me even closer by my waist. His teeth gently nibbled my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to enter and tangle with mine. My blood was hammering through my body at an alarming rate and my heart was pounding erratically whilst my breathing was short. My arms tightened around his neck and I dragged myself onto his lap so that I was straddling him. He froze for a split second in surprise but took the change in events in stride, pressing against my chest in response. But then, to my dismay, my overworked thoughts returned and I pulled away. We both gasped for air as Jack frowned at me in confusion.

"What is it, love?" he asked, stroking some hair away from my eye. I barely resisted closing my eyes at his soothing touch.

"I'm not a whore." That came out very differently than I imagined it would have. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I know that, darlin'. Is that what this is about? Ye think I'm just gonna bed you and leave ya?" he asked and I nodded sheepishly, staring down at the sand from my position on his lap.

"Yes," I whispered and Jack lifted my chin up then grabbed my hand. He guided it to his chest, right over his heart and I felt the pounding under my fingers that I was certain replicated the hammering in my own chest.

"In case you didn't notice, I can't leave. We're in the middle of nowhere," he said and I glared at him. "And I wouldn't want to anyway. You, Belle, are different than the prostitutes I left at all those ports. You are not about having a fun night with," he added and I was awed by all of that coming out of his mouth. It was so very unlike Jack Sparrow that I was shocked to silence. Instead of replying, I lowered my lips to his again and he instantly responded. As our lips moved together, his hands went to my recently untied sash and made quick work of the knot. The sash was removed and tossed somewhere to his right. My hands left his neck and trailed slowly down his chest until I found his sash and untied that too. I tossed it aside then let my hands go under his shirt and lift it over his head. I pulled away from him to admire the firm, tanned planes of his chest and his many tattoos and scars. They showed his strength and his freedom. They made him Jack. Our lips reconnected and I let my hands run along his chest as his reached my waist and started slipping my breeches down. He skilfully flipped us over so that I was underneath him and he slipped the trousers completely off. I undid his belt and removed his trousers too as his hands rubbed along my thighs which caused my breathing to accelerate even more. My top was the only thing still on between us and I waited nervously for him to remove it. He pulled me up so I was straddling him once again and slowly, carefully eased the top over my torso and up over my head. His lips blazed a trail along my neck, down my shoulder, across my chest and straight to the scars. I squeezed my eyes shut but he merely placed a small kiss in the centre of my stomach and came back up to my mouth. I smiled into the kiss and we continued as the stars shone above us and the fire crackled behind us.

**Such a quick update, right? Well, take this for all you can because, sadly, my AS levels are coming up and it's goodbye fanfic and hello revision. I'm so sorry. I will try to write but I think it's goodbye until end of May-June. *Starts crying*. But, on the bright side, Belle and Jack have finally come to their senses although I don't think it's going to be quite so easy for them because I'm just that mean. Love Bianca :) x**


	6. Rescued

**Chapter Six**

**Ok, so it's been awhile. I hope you all haven't give up on me. Thankfully my exams are over and I won't have to go back to school for a little while so I can write to my hearts content. Hope this isn't a disappointment after all this time!**

**Disclaimer no, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I would LOVE to own Jack. I only own Belle and the plot (kind of).**

I woke up the next morning to find the sun fully risen and beaming down on my still naked form. Jack wasn't beside me though. The fire was extinguished and only ashes remained with a few charred bits of wood. Our two rum bottles lay abandoned on the sand. The events of the previous night crashed down on my mind like the mast of a ship and I didn't know whether or not to panic. Did he regret it? Did I regret it? My thoughts screamed 'no' to the second question and I sighed, sitting up self consciously. I knew there wasn't anyone around to see me (including Jack) but it wasn't every day that I found myself completely bare for the world to see. I quickly gathered up my clothes and dressed frantically, falling over twice. I tied my sash around my waist but left my boots off. It was too hot for them. That's when I looked for Jack. It didn't take long and I spotted him staring over the ocean, frowning slightly. I approached slowly, scared of rejection.

"Hey," I said quietly, standing by his side. When his hand reached out and held mine, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mornin' love," he greeted.

"Contemplating the tides?" I asked in a slightly joking voice. He breathed a laugh.

"Maybe." It wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice. I ran my free hand through my hair to try and get the snarls out. Jack didn't need me looking like I had just escaped from a whorehouse right now. Before I could get very far, Jack spun me so we were facing each other and his hand stilled mine. "I like your hair like that. It shows you had a good time." He winked at me and I blushed slightly.

"Fine then, the birds nest stays," I grumbled. He laughed and lifted my chin up, angling my face towards his. His lips gently touched mine and I was shocked that they were so soft and caring; unlike something I thought Jack could ever be. But he was just like that kiss. I moaned as the kiss deepened and his hands secured themselves tightly around my waist. His tongue danced with mine and I fisted my hands on his shirt. His fingers ghosted along the waistband of my trousers and began pulling them downwards. I giggled. "Someone's eager for a repeat."

"And no one but you has ever had a repeat with Captain Jack Sparrow, love," he assured me and reconnected our lips. We stumbled backwards until I ended up laying down on the sand with Jack on top of me, still kissing feverishly as he continued pulling my breeches down. Maybe this island wasn't so bad after all.

JBJBJBJBJB

The rest of the day past and was followed by another day. Most of the time was spent with Jack either swimming or testing out various areas on the island with our 'grown up activities'. We'd found that the trees were not comfortable to lean against and that there were hidden shells that were rather sharp in the grass. We generally stuck to the sand although that didn't stop our adventurousness in experimenting. I woke up on the fourth day with a silly smile on my face to find myself fully dressed. Frowning, I looked around to find that there were several row boats on the island and a gathering of people a short walk away from me. Jack was one of them. I rose from the ground and put on my boots, walking over to the group. They all gave me appreciative looks whilst Jack glared at them and put his arm around me. I didn't mind if this looked like I was his property. I'd rather that than be with one of these perverts.

"Just you and the girl?" the one who I assumed to be the captain demanded. Sensing it would be better to keep my mouth shut; I simply listened and didn't correct him.

"Yep," Jack answered simply. The captain nodded and gestured to one of the boats.

"Hop in," he said and the rest of the crew appeared from the trees, entering the boats. I gaped but let Jack lead me to the boats.

"You are amazing," I said, not caring that I was inflating his ego. I hadn't thought about escaping this island. I'd hardly even paid attention to the fact that I hadn't eaten since the night of the mutiny. Being with Jack had muddled my brain. But now we were getting off this godforsaken spit of land and we could be free! It would be just me, Jack and the sea together. Hopefully.

JBJBJBJBJB

The rum runners reluctantly dropped us off at Tortuga after a torturous trip. The men on the ship had stared at me like they hadn't seen a woman in years which may have been true. Jack almost shot them but then realised that he only had one shot and that would be saved for one person especially: Barbossa. I knew Jack would never use that shot on anyone besides his mutinous first mate and I backed his decision. My shot would probably be used for something besides revenge, most probably something petty. Hey, I am a temperamental pirate. After drinking ourselves stupid, getting into a bar brawl that Jack actually wriggled out of and testing the capabilities of the bed in the inn, I woke up with a headache and a strange feeling of abandonment. Not really wanting to find out what that was about, I rose and dressed in the clothes I'd acquired last night, feeling much better clean and with my hair brushed. The clothes were a simple white silk shirt, a thick black leather strap to secure it in place, black breeches and brown leather boots with golden buckles. I attached my sword and pistol to my hips and waltzed out of the room in search of Jack. He had such a knack for evasion that it was difficult and left me wondering why he was evading _me_. Maybe he was finally realising that he'd slept with the same person more than once. I searched all the bars and eventually found myself at the dock. Two women in extremely revealing outfits, one blonde and one red head were glaring angrily at each other and yelling. Then they whirled to look at me and I felt uncomfortable.

"Don't mind me," I said and tried to slip around them.

"Belle Roberts?" one demanded and I turned back to face them.

"Who's asking?" I said in a dangerous tone. The blonde looked down her nose at me.

"Giselle," she said. Her accent was irritating.

"Scarlett," the red head answered.

"Why you asking?" I asked and thought about how stupid they seemed. They were blatantly whores.

"Jack Sparrow asked us to give you a message," Giselle answered and I restrained a glare. Don't shoot the messenger. Without elaborating, she handed over a piece of paper.

"That was all he gave us," Scarlett explained and I thought I saw a flicker of mocking.

"Besides an interesting night and some money," Giselle added. This time I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at the centre of her head like Jack had done the first time he'd seen me in thirteen years.

"Take it back," I ordered and venom laced my tone. She looked petrified but she smirked.

"It's the truth, darlin'. Sorry," she said and didn't sound sorry at all. I lowered my pistol and glared until they left me alone. When they were gone, I opened the folded paper and my jaw fell open. It was a beautiful drawing, perfectly shaded and it was of _me_. It was me with my hair fanned across the pillow, my face peaceful and a sheet barely covering me. In the bottom right hand corner were two words'sorry love'. I screeched loudly and whirled to face the ocean.

"DAMN YOU JACK SPARROW!" I shrieked at nothing. Jack Sparrow had used me and dumped me. He was such a bastard.

**The End**

**No, I'm not kidding. That's the end. This is the conclusion to 'She's Belle'. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to be away for over a month and then come back, only to write the end of the story. This was always meant to be a short one anyway. But have no fear! I already have the sequel playing out in my head and I'm just about to start writing it. The first chapter will be up soon, this I promise. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or alerted or added as a favourite. I really do appreciate every single one. Love Bianca x**


End file.
